triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Jericho
An extremely prolific storybook hero, protagonist of the widely-popular ''Heart of Jericho'''' adventure saga published a few decades past. While supposedly based off of a real person, the writer has never offered or provided proof of this. Description In the series, Jon Jericho is a described as a human Spellsword of incredible skill and ability, with a brooding demeanor and mysterious origins. Confident, capable, and exceptionally clever, Jericho's resourcefulness and intrigue have helped solidify his ever-growing fan base. He is often described as half a head taller than than the average man, powerfully built but with a poised elegance about him. Despite being depicted with a mane of white hair, the first novel establishes him as 36 years of age. Frequent use of the word "rugged", with chiseled features and deep-set cobalt eyes, paints a picture of Jericho as handsome and masculine. He typically forgoes armor, preferring the mobility of well-made cloth and his long, leather tailcoat--though on occasion, he will don heavier armor if it gives him an edge over a foe. Though his appearance is fairly distinctive in itself, it is his signature sword "Mercury" that has perhaps become his most recognizable feature. Mercury Jericho's ancient and magical sword, found during the events of the 3rd book. A sentient mithral blade, Mercury was named for its ability to shift effortlessly from liquid to solid in the blink of an eye. It can reshape itself into nearly any appearance, though it is constrained by its own mass: enough to make a claymore with a slightly smaller crossguard, an thick-bladed saber with a strong bell guard, a long estoc with an ornate and lavish hand guard, a massive and imposing axe head, and even multiple gleaming daggers. When not in battle, Mercury often disperses itself into intricate and beautiful patterns upon Jericho's coat or armor, granting him added protection when his guard is down. Discovery While purging dark forces from the depths of an ancient elven ruin, Jericho discovered a secret chamber in the heart of the catacombs, behind a wall covered in archaic runes. Inside sat a beautiful curved sword, gleaming silvery white in a single ray of moonlight, "...like a star plucked from the very Heavens.''" As he attempted to grab the sword, the blade seemed to come alive, shifting and swirling out of his grasp as if made of quicksilver. When it reshaped, however, it swung for his throat. "Prove your worth, or face your fate." Encounter For the next hour, Jericho and the enchanted blade battled furiously, the hero able to keep himself alive--but just barely. He tried banishments, dispels, and all other manner of magic he could think of, wearing himself down with each casting...but it seemed no matter what he did, the sword could not be defeated. Exhausted and out of options, Jericho had one last trick up his sleeve: backing up to the stone wall, he ran his hand along the stone and conjured a doorway. As he ducked through it, the enchanted blade followed. On the other side of the door, however, sat an empty room--the spellsword had created a Demiplane, a place between places, and now they were both inside. Before the blade could realize its mistake, Jericho used the last of his energy to spring a Forcecage around it. Despite its best efforts, the sword found itself unquestionably trapped. Jericho collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily, but smiling up at his prisoner. "In one hour, both this cage and that door will disappear. The two of us will be trapped here, within the confines of this room, until I choose to create another doorway. If you truly wish to strike me down, I can no longer stop you..." Jericho let his own sword fall from his hand, clattering onto the ground. "But this place will become your home until the end of time. None will find you. None will know you. All memory of you will be forgotten until madness is the only breath you breathe. You will be lost, for all eternity." Pushing himself to his feet, he took a few pained steps and approached the Forcecage. Catching his breath, he leaned in, his piercing eyes locked with the gleaming sword undulating silently on the other side. "I have proven my worth," he said in a low whisper. "Now you must prove yours." Binding As hours turned to days locked inside the Demiplane, Jericho slowly persuaded the sentient sword to accept defeat--despite the unconventional nature of his victory--and it agreed to deem him worthy. After going through with the attunement, they were bound. Before leaving the chamber, Jericho asked if the sword had a name. "Yes...but I wish to choose a new one. One your kind would understand." And thus, the blade became Mercury, and has now become synonymous with Jon Jericho and the mystique of ancient and powerful magics. As the series progresses, Jericho comes to learn more about the blade's past, as well as its abilities. However, he has not yet discovered what Mercury's true name is.